El Friki de Ponyville
by PinkieNeko09
Summary: Ponyville, un lindo pueblo llena de buena gente y buenos sentimientos, el lugar en si era perfecto... hasta que tubo que venir un Friki a arruinar todo... Humanizados


Disclaimer: My little pony no me pertenece le pertenece a Lauren Faust.

Chapter 1

Era un día común y corriente en Ponyville, la gente iba y venía, Rainbow Dash vagueaba, Applejack regañaba a su hermana y a sus amigas por hacer travesuras, Pinkie estaba en sugarcube corner horneando, atendiendo gente y saludándome? (WTF?!), todo era calma y tranquilidad desde que las mane 6 habían derrotado a Lord Tirek hace ya unos meses. Hasta que tenía que venir un Friki a arruinar toda la paz.

\- En la estación de trenes de Ponyville se podía ver a un joven de 18 años con maso menos 1,80 de altura con cabello rubio erizados, ojos color zafiro, traía puesto una chaqueta de color negra con capucha que tenía una calavera sonriente con un bigote en forma de medialuna horizontal de color morado* en la espalda, debajo de esta tenía una camiseta blanca, también tenía un jean (vaqueros o como mierda de diga :v) y unos tenis converse negros y blancos, traía una mochila negra que tenía en letras grandes la palabra "ADC", el joven miraba todo el pueblo con curiosidad, su amigo le dijo que todo aquí era tranquilo y rural, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto busco con la mirada algún poste con cables pero no veía ninguno, puta madre!, si apenas veía unos míseros postes de luz antiguos.

-Pero que carajos es esta mierda!- exclamo el joven con confusión al mirar el en extremo rural pueblo.

Al gritar, todos los que estaban ahí lo miraron como a un bicho raro, al joven al ver como todos lo miraban, como todo hombre que se respeta les mostro el dedo del medio, a lo que todos quedaron con cara de quien este negro culao, el joven pasando entre todos se adentró más al pueblo, la cara del chico solo expresaba confusión al ver todo lo raro que había en ese pueblo, había un edificio que tenía forma de carpa de circo*,otro tenia forma de cupcake, el último y más raro de todos era una casa-árbol, era una maldita casa-árbol!

Este pueblo le encantaba cada vez más, todo aquí era bien raro, bueno pero no estaba aquí por eso estaba buscando a un amigo Gamer, no tenía idea de cómo era, su amigo tampoco tenía idea de cómo era el, solo sabían sus nombre, lo único que sabía de él era que se llamaba Button. Todavía recuerda como lo conoció, erase una vez en el año tijiri….

- **FLASHBACK** -

Nuestro protagonista, estaba en un local cibernético, delante de una computadora jugando LoL (League of Legends), teniendo nivel oro era uno de los mejores en aquel juego, entonces cuando estaba llevando una racha de 22 muertes y 2 pentakills ese dia, jugando una partida aleatoria, alguien más se unió a su partida como ADC del equipo contrario tenia de sobrenombre "MasterB", el joven pensando que era alguien con mucha experiencia y nivel, lo reto a una batalla 1 vs 1, la cual el gano usando a Tristana sin perder una vez, desde ese día por una semana "MasterB" lo retaba a batallas cada vez que podía, en una de esas empezaron una conversación…

MasterB: oye amigo, como le haces no te puedo matar ni una vez O_O.

GatoGalleta: Bueno es que tengo mucha practica ;D.

MasterB: Me enseñas tus trucos Gato-senpai? U_U.

GatoGalleta: Bueno me convenciste con lo de senpai :v.

Desde entonces "B" (como él le decía de cariño) fue como su discípulo, se volvieron amigos en poco tiempo siempre hacían team en distintos juegos no solo en LoL si no también en el legendario DragonBall Xenoverse en el que su equipo era conocido como "El dúo invencible", aunque "B" nunca dejó de llamarlo senpai, en otras de sus conversaciones se dijeron sus nombres….

GatoGalleta: Oye B estoy buscando un lugar para mudarme no es que Canterlot este mal es que está lleno de gente arrogante, que van con la cabeza levantada como si olieran mierda, aun no entiendo como no se chocan cuando caminan o_O, además de que alguien compro el local donde vengo siempre a jugar y según dicen lo van a demoler, por si esto llega a ser la última vez que hablamos te diré mi nombre, me llamo Crazy Zeke :D un gusto jajá.

MasterB: Bueno senpai creo que podrías mudarte a Ponyville, este lugar es bastante rustico pero es tranquilo, además podríamos jugar juntos ya que yo vivo ahí…. Y ya que estamos diciendo nombres me llamo Button XD.

GatoGalleta: Bueno confiare en ti hermano e iré a Ponyville. Nos veremos después.

- **FIN FLASHBACK** -

Después de eso tal y como se lo contó a Button destruyeron el local para poner una tienda de vaya a saber que, la verdad eso lo entristeció bastante lloro 3 días seguidos (LOL), bueno, el imbécil que esta historia tiene como protagonista, por fin pudo encontrar el ayuntamiento, al entrar, después de pedir un par de direcciones a la gente que estaba dentro, llego a la puerta de la Alcaldesa luego de tocar un par de veces pudo escuchar un "pase" del otro lado de la puerta, al ingresar a la habitación lo primero que pudo notar fue a una mujer de cabello grisáceo con ojos de color azul oscuro que estaban detrás de unas gafas, traía puesto un traje formal de color gris con un pañuelo en su cuello de color verde, tenía una figura bastante equilibrada con pechos copa C y caderas anchas, aparentaba entre 25 y 30 años.

-Hola me llamo Crazy Zeke soy nuevo en el pueblo, es un gusto- dijo Zeke extendiendo su mano hacia la mujer.

-Buenas joven Zeke, Me llamo Mare, pero todos aquí me dicen alcaldesa dime, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Dijo la alcaldesa con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-Estoy buscando un lugar para vivir de forma permanente aquí, me preguntaba si no tenía algunas casas disponibles- Pregunto Zeke de manera esperanzada, no quería vivir en un callejón, donde lo violaría un vago con preferencias sexuales muy raras (?).

-Bueno de momento solo tenemos una disponible es de color blanca con dos pisos, cuenta con varias cosas en el piso de abajo hay una sala de estar con muebles incluidos, comedor, cocina ya equipada. Y en el piso de arriba hay cuatro habitaciones dos cuartos, uno para uso personal y otro para huéspedes, el baño que cuenta con una ducha, también está el otro cuarto que es el más grande que no tiene uso, sin mencionar el sótano y el desván que tampoco tiene uso fijo-dijo Mare, el chico estaba con los ojos abiertos, quien en su sano juicio no querría esa casa, la verdad se oía bastante bien, aunque tal vez la casa este embrujada o alguien haya muerto ahí y cuando él se acomode en la casa algo lo jale de la cama cuando este durmiendo, desaparezca mágicamente de un día para otro, siendo lo único que encuentran en su casa son videos de una cámara de seguridad, donde lo ven que es arrastrado por el suelo por un espitiru del cielo (puede ser, puede ser :v).

-¿Por qué sigue en venta?, es que se oye muy bien- Pregunto Zeke con verdadero interés.

-La verdad es que es un poco cara jajá- Dijo mare con una risa nerviosa al final, lo que le dio mala espina a Zeke.

-Que tanto?- Pregunto con inseguridad el ojiazul.

-… Eeem…. 530.000 bits- Dijo la alcaldesa con los ojos cerrados. La verdad quería deshacerse de esa casa, todos lo que querían comprar la casa perdían el interés totalmente luego de ver el precio, y por la apariencia del joven delante de ella, no parecía traer mucho dinero.

-A bien la verdad pensé que iba a estar más cara….. Tenga esto será suficiente y quédese con el cambio- Dijo Zeke con simpleza, sacando una bolsa media grande la cual dejo sobre el escritorio ante la mirada sorprendida de la alcaldesa, la verdad aunque no lo pareciera él tenía bastante dinero, por herencia de su abuelo en paz descanse, que le dejo a él y su primo.

-B..Bueno pues aquí están las llaves, déjeme anotarle la dirección y lo único que faltaría seria llenar unos papeles- Dijo la alcaldesa con una sonrisa.

 **P.O.V de Zeke**

Bueno ya me perdí….. Hace unos minutos Salí del ayuntamiento después de firmar varios papeles, me puse a mirar a mi alrededor en busca de mi nueva casa, no te unas cosas durante mi trayecto la primera es que las casas en el pueblo eran bastante rusticas, lo segundo que note es que la gente me quedaba mirando bastante, okey esto me está preocupando y si todos en este pueblo son vampiros que van chupar la sangre…. Viejo eso estaría de locos. Tal vez me miren porque soy nuevo aquí, lo tercero que note es que… Me había perdido.

-Te maldigo abuelo…. Tenías que heredarme tu maldito sentido de orientación….. Ya verás cuando llegue al más allá - Seguí murmurando maldiciones a mi abuelo hasta que me di cuenta de que tendría que preguntarle a alguien sobre cómo llegar a mi nuevo hogar. En eso veo a una chica de cabello rosa enmarañado era bastante bajita debía de medir 1,69 traía una remera blanca la cual tenía un estampado de tres globos dos celestes y uno amarillo, parecía que la remera se iba a romper por la presión de los pechos copa D que tenía la chica también tenía una falda de jean corta hasta los muslos y un par de medias largas blancas con franjas rosas acompañadas de un par de zapatillas deportivas blancas. Lo curioso de la chica es que caminaba dando pequeños saltos y con los ojos cerrados ósea, WTF?.

 **Tercera Persona**

-Eeemm…. Disculpa- Dijo Zeke tratando de llamar la atención de la chica lo cual consiguió, la chica dejo de saltar y abrió los ojos mostrando un par de orbes celestes que brillaban con un deje de inocencia.

-…-La chica no dijo solo lo quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Emm… Tengo algo en la cara- Pregunto entre confundido y nervioso. La chica solo lo quedo mirando un rato más para luego…..

-Aaaaaaah- Grito la chica mientras lo señalaba y salía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-….. Eso fue…. Algo curioso….- Dijo el chico mientras veía a la chica correr para luego desaparecer de su rango de visión.

-Bueno… Supongo que la tendré que seguir buscando solo- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Volviendo a la larga búsqueda de su casa, que clase de imbécil no encuentra su casa pues el protagonista de esta historia.

Bueno eso es todo amigos solo aclarare los * que puse...

* la calavera sonriente con un bigote en forma de medialuna horizontal de color morado: es el jolly roger de shirohige

*un edificio que tenía forma de carpa de circo: es la boutique de Rarity


End file.
